


The Yule Ball

by HomunColoss



Series: Seamus' story [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Dancing, Drunk Kissing, F/M, Gen, M/M, Self-Realisation, Underage Drinking, Unrequited Crush, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomunColoss/pseuds/HomunColoss
Summary: "Who says, that I don't have a date?" Seamus asked mischievously.That startled Dean a bit and he looked at Seamus with big, surprised eyes. "You really have a date? Who? Since when?""Oh, I'm going with the lovely Miss Brown."---------------Lavender asked Seamus to the Yule-Ball, but he has to realize it's not really her he wants to go with.





	1. Finding Dates

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be the prequell to my story "Solace", but each one can be read independently.
> 
> Sorry, I'm the slowest writer and uploader ever, but now it's finally complete :)

"Hey Seamus" Dean greeted as he let himself fall onto the couch in the Griffindor common room, exhausted and sweaty.  
Seamus looked up from his book. "Hey, where've you been?"  
"Playing footie"  
"Again? I seriously can't understand whats so cool about running after a single ball, just to kick it away again..."  
Dean sighed, "Oh come on, you just have to give it a chance, and a bit of physical exercise wouldn't exactly harm you." He poked at Seamus' soft belly, grinning, "I mean, I have no idea where all the food, your stuffing yourself with, goes."  
"I'm a growing boy." Seamus shrugged with a grin of his own. "I have to eat a lot, if I ever want to catch up with your long, lanky legs."  
"Only in your dreams, Shorty."  
"Shorty? You're calling me Shorty? I assure you, I'm quite long enough where it counts!"  
"I really don't want to know about that, Shay." Dean shook his head, still grinning. "But while we're on the subject, what use would it be to you, when you don't even have a date to the Yule-Ball?"  
"Who says, that I don't have a date?" Seamus asked mischievously.  
That startled Dean a bit and he looked at Seamus with big, surprised eyes. "You really have a date? Who? Since when?"  
"Oh, I'm going with the lovely Miss Brown. Haven't I told you?"  
"Lavender? When have you asked her? Why didn't you tell me?"  
"It happened just before, when you were out, running after a ball."  
"And you didn't even tell me before? You never even gave a hint that you liked her! And now you asked her to be your date and only tell me afterwards? I thought I'm your best friend."  
Seamus rolled his eyes at the wounded look Dean gave him. "You are my best friend. And it's not like I'm in love with her or anything. In fact, the whole thing took me by surprise. She just walked up to me and asked me if would go to the ball with her."  
"Wait. She asked you?"  
"What can I say? I'm just irresistible!" Seamus beamed.  
Dean couldn't hold in his laughter any longer: "She probably lost some bet."  
"Ha-ha Dean. Very funny. What about you? Do you have a date?"  
The laughter stopped. "Shit! The ball is in one and a half weeks! I thought we would just go as friends and now I have to look for a date, too." At his groan and panicked expression it was Seamus' turn to start laughing.

\---------------

A few days later, on Friday evening, Seamus was playing exploding snap with Colin when Dean dramatically flopped down onto the couch next to him with a long suffering sigh before he buried his face in Seamus' shoulders.  
"What's the matter Dean?" Colin asked at the same time as Seamus shoved him off and reprimanded him: "Stop this Dean. I have to concentrate or Creevey's gonna beat me again."  
"You're gonna loose anyway. You're crap at exploding snap, Shay."  
"Hey! I can beat you anytime!"  
When Dean just sighed and didn't snark back Seamus perked up. "Really Dean. What's the matter?"  
"Do you know how hard it is to find a date for the Yule-Ball? I asked like every girl in our age and all of them said no. I'm coming to the point where I don't care anymore what the girl looks like or if I can stand her at all."  
"Really? Who all turned you down?" Seamus chuckled.  
Dean groaned, "That's not funny Shay."  
"Come on Deano, tell us. Perhaps we can help you." Seamus coaxed.  
"It can't possibly have been as bad as Ron asking whats-her-name? The Bauxbatons champion?" Colin chimed in.  
"Okay. But don't make fun of me."  
Dean waited until they nodded - or at least Colin nodded, Seamus just rolled his eyes at him - before he began: "Okay, first I asked Mandy Brocklehurst, who said she was just going with her friends. Next was Hannah Abbot and Susan Bones who are going with Finch-Fletchley and Hopkins. The Hufflepuffs are apparently only dating among themselves. Alicia, Katie and Jordan are going as friends. Angelina is going with Fred, but yesterday I heard someone saying, that Jordan is taking bets on how long it will be, until she figures she's actually with George."  
"I give them 20 minutes until she figures it out." Colin interrupted.  
"Less. She's gonna know from the start." Seamus mused, "But that's not the point. Go on Dean."  
"So I came across a Bauxbatons girl without her herd. Turns out they are vicious enough even alone, also she's going with someone from Durmstrang… - she could at least have been a bit friendlier about it." Dean sighed and Seamus patted his back. "Lisa Turpin is in the same group of friends as Brocklehurst. As is Sue Lee and Morag McDonnal"  
"McDougal" Seamus corrected  
"Whatever. Then, just before, I asked Parvati but apparently she and her sister are going with Harry and Ron because they asked half an hour earlier. Even Ron has a date and I'm gonna have to go alone!"  
Seamus slung his arm around his distressed friend, "Could be worse. You've only asked 5 or 6 girls there're a lot more in Hogwarts than that."  
"What about Hermione?", Colin asked, "When Ron and Harry are going with the Patil-twins she could be free?"  
"She's going with someone, but wouldn't tell anybody who." Seamus dismissed. "But what about Marietta Edgecomb?"  
"Then I could just as well ask a Snake."  
"She's not that bad."  
"Have you considered the third years?"  
"You have to be in fourth year to attend, Colin."  
"No, third years are allowed, when an older student takes them. Ginny is going with Neville."  
"I don't want to go with a third year. No offense Colin. Ginny is the only one in your year I would consider and she's taken. God, both Neville and Ron have dates.” he whined melodramatically. “Am I the only one who doesn't?"  
Dean got up: "I'm gonna go draw some sad pictures."  
"No worries! I'm sure I can get you a date. You're a catch! And if not, you're coming along with me and Lav." Seamus called after him as he shuffled towards the stairs.

\---------------

Two days later Seamus waited excitedly for his friend to come back from playing football and waylaid him as soon as he sat foot into the common room:  
"Dean, my man! I told you not to worry. I got a date for you!"  
"What? Who?" Dean stuttered  
"What do you think about Megan Jones?"  
"What? How?"  
"I asked Hannah if she knew about a girl who still needed a date and she told me that Megan was free to go. So I asked her on your behalf"  
"I thought she was going with Ernie? Or if not with him, then she'd surely have somebody else already. I mean she's nice, friendly, good-looking... How does she not have a date?"  
"Apparently she waited for Ernie to ask her out and even shot two or tree others down, but he never asked her. And yesterday she asked him and he shot her down!"  
"What! Does he already go with somebody else?"  
"No. He's going alone."  
"Is he crazy? Megan Jones asks him and he'd rather go alone?"  
"He told her - and I quote what Megan told me: 'His heart belongs to someone else, but since it's impossible to go together he'd rather go alone.'"  
"Perhaps she's already going with somebody else? Who is it?"  
"Don't know. You're the one who's playing football with him all the time. But Dean, she also said she want's you to ask her yourself and she's 'not going to wait for any dumb boy again.' So you should hurry."  
At that Dean quickly turned towards the portrait then spun back around, smiling, to give Seamus a hug. "You're the best Shay." he told him, than strode off towards the portrait still smiling.  
"She's in the Library!" Seamus called after him, then climbed the stairs to their dorm, smiling like a loon himself.

"Hey Shay. What's got you smiling so much?" Neville asked, looking up from some obscure book on waterplants.  
"I'm the best!" he answered, beaming.  
Neville arched his eyebrows but decided not to ask any further.


	2. At the Ball

“Are you done yet?!” Lavender's shouting went up to the boys room.  
Seamus rolled his eyes, reclining on Deans bed in his dress robes. He looked over to where Dean was tying his shoes.  
“Are you ready?” he asked softly, “If we don't go down soon Lavender's going to rip me a new one. All the others left already.”  
“I told you not to wait for me Shay”  
“And let you go out like this?” He crossed over to Dean to right his tie.  
“Seamus!” came another shout from the common room, Lavender sounded pissed.  
“One minute!” He shouted back. “You're lucky you're meeting Megan right at the ball, so she can't pester you all the time. - Now you look presentable.”  
“Thanks Shay. Lets go before she decides on how exactly to hex you.”

When they went downstairs Lavender was pacing the room impatiently. “What took you so long?”  
“Sorry Lav. I had problems with my tie. You're really beautiful in your dress.” Dean said.  
“Boys.” she shook her head as she slipped her arm through Seamus'. “Where are you meeting Megan? Do you pick her up at the Hufflepuff quarters?”  
“Nah, we're meeting there.” Dean answered.  
“Lucky you” Seamus murmured which earned him a sharp elbow to the ribs.  
“Let's go, boys. I don't want to be late”

They got there just in time to see the champions enter the dance floor with their partners for the opening dance.  
“Is… Is that Hermione with Krum?” Seamus asked incredulously.  
“She's beautiful” Dean chimed in, staring.  
Lavender just gaped incredulously as the champions began to dance to the classical ball-music, opening the ball.  
Dean nudged Lavender who was watching the Champions waltz gracefully – or in Harry's case not so gracefully – across the dancefloor: “I'm gonna look for Megan, see you later.” 

\---------------

Dean found Megan standing with some other Hufflepuffs. “Hello Megan. You look really nice, this colour suits you.”  
“Thanks Dean, and Hi. You look nice, too.” Megan answered as one of her friends gave a small giggle.  
“Do you want to dance?” Megan took Deans proffered hand and he guided her to the filling dancefloor.  
Only a few steps in Megan and Dean collided with another pair of dancers and shortly afterwards Dean got out of tact and somehow stumbled over his own feet. “Maybe I should take the lead.” Megan suggested as the song ended.  
“Sorry. I'm not really good at this.” he admitted.  
“Okay. So I lead and you follow.” Megan gripped his hand differently and they took off again. “Now try not to look at your own feet all the time. Just look at me.”  
“I'll try.”  
Dean was still looking at his feet from time to time, but the song went by without a mayor hitch. When the music started again Megan motioned for him to take the lead again since at was a slow and easy song. And it went relatively well until he wanted to try some spin he had seen Neville do with Ginny. Megan gave a small cry of pain as he stepped forward with the wrong foot and on her toes. At the same time she started to turn and the next moment she was out of her shoe and he could just stop her before she would crash to the dancefloor.  
“Shit Megan! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?” Dean apologized.  
“Just get me over there” she hissed and pointed at some seats. 

“I'm going over to the other Hufflepuffs.” Megan announced boredly, about an hour later when Dean and Seamus came back from raiding the buffet for the third time  
“Ah come on Megan, stay with me.” Dean pleaded, “We could give the dance floor another spin?”  
“I don't think so. My toes are still hurting from your first try.”  
“Sorry.” Dean looked meekly at his own feet. “Not everybody can be a natural like Neville.”  
“At least he tried.” Lavender chimed in, “Seamus hasn't asked me to dance at all.”  
“I told you I'm waiting for the real music to start”, he defended himself around a mouthful, sauce dripping out the corner of his mouth.  
“Your disgusting. What are you even eating?” Lavender asked.  
“Lamb-Chops in Dragon-Pepper-Sauce. Want some?”  
“Ugh! No Thanks.”  
“Anyway I'm heading over. See you later Dean.” With that Megan left for her friends.

\---------------

“Hey Dean!” Seamus whisper-shouted. “Try this!” and shoved his glass of punch in Dean's hands.  
Dean took a tentative sip and felt the punch burn in his throat – it was obviously spiked with some kind of cheap alcohol. “Wow. Where did you get this?”  
“The second bowl on the table over there. Fred and George spiked it.”  
“Cool. I'm gonna get myself a glass. You want some too, Lav?”  
“Yeah, thanks Dean.”

“Hey Shay, do you know what happened to the `wrong-twin-bet´? Has Angelina figured it out yet?”, Dean asked when he came back with his and Lavender's punch.  
“She had figured it out by breakfast, you were already gone when she stormed into the common hall and threatened to `remove both their balls and transfigure them into shriveled raisins to go with their withered brains´.”  
“She would have been right to go through with it, too. That was such a nasty thing to do to her.” Lavender cut in. “I don't understand how she still went to the ball with him.”  
“Whatever. It's Fred Weasley she probably know what she was getting into when she first decided to go out with him. It was quite a scene I wonder how you haven't heard about it. Fred had to do some serious grovelling to get her to go with him after that.”  
“So does that mean the bet was called off?” Dean asked again.  
“Nah. The money goes to Ginny since she tipped on breakfast. And I had five Gallons riding on the moment they met up for the ball.” Seamus explained.  
“I can't believe you bet on this!” Lavender huffed.  
Seamus just rolled his eyes and continued. “George argued that she shouldn't get the money because it was probably her who tipped her off but apparently Angelina overheard The Fat Lady and her friend gossip about it so Ginny won fair and square.” 

Some two or three glasses of punch later the ball-music stopped and the Wyrd Sisters got on stage. Instantly the mood changed to something wilder, something more alive. The first song had barely started when Seamus pulled both Lavender and Dean onto the dance floor.  
They were dancing. Except they were not, not really. It was more like hopping up and down excitedly, arms up in the air or waving all over the place. Dean and Seamus shouting along whatever lyrics they could remember.  
After a few songs Lav motioned that she needed a break. Seamus grinned at her “Did I promise too much? I was just waiting for the real music.” 

While Lavender took a break Dean and Seamus continued on, dancing together or rather next to each other when suddenly during a slower ballad Dean put his hands on Seamus shoulder and leaned closer. Seamus heart inexplicably beat faster and he got a strange tingling feeling I his belly.  
“Look behind you. I think that's it with the punch for tonight.” Dean whispered. Seamus turned around but Dean stopped him: “Can you do it any more suspicious? Act normal!” he hissed.  
So Seamus, in order to inconspicuously turn around – and only for that reason alone (really!) – put his hands on Dean's hips, surprising him, and slow danced with him until he saw the reason for Dean's tension: Snape and McGonagall stood beside the bowl of spiked punch with one of the twins held between them, apparently scanning the crowd for the other.  
“Shit! Okay, we just keep on dancing and act naturally.”  
“Then let go of me. I don't think us dancing close like this looks too natural.” Dean hissed back.  
“Shit! Sorry!” Seamus let go of Dean's hips as if they suddenly burned him.  
Luckily the song was just over and the Wyrd Sisters started playing something faster and livelier again.

\---------------

Only a short time later the scare they got when McGonagall marched Fred – or was it George? - off was almost forgotten. Snape had levitated the almost empty bowl behind her looking even more sour then usual. Probably because the second twin managed to get away.  
Lavender was back on the dancefloor and enthusiastically dancing with Dean while Seamus had wandered off.  
“Hey Deano!” Seamus called as he came back over to where Dean and Lavender were dancing at the edge of the slowly emptying dancefloor. He looked over his shoulder before he leaned closer conspiratorially. As Dean and Lavender also leaned closer Seamus produced a bottle of expensive firewhiskey from somewhere in the folds of his robes.  
“Look what I've got!” he whispered excitedly.  
“Where did you get this?” Lavender whispered back.  
“From McLaggen, he owed me.”  
“I don't think that's a good idea”, Dean cautioned, “You've seen McGonagall catch Fred and George. I don't wanna get in trouble.”  
“Come on Deano. We just have to be careful. It's such a wonderful night, just live a little”  
“Yeah Deano! Live a little!”, Lavender chimed in grinning and nudged his shoulder with hers.  
“Fine”, he groaned, “But if we get caught it's all your fault.”  
“We won't get caught.”  
“You always say that when you have one of your daft ideas, Shay.”  
“How about we take this somewhere else guys? I'm done with dancing anyway. My feet are killing me.”  
“That's your own fault. Why did you have to wear bloody ten inch heels?”  
She gave Seamus a withering look.  
“Okay, any good suggestions where?” Dean asked.  
“The greenhouses? It's warm and nobody is going to be there.”  
“That could work. Let's go.”  
They waved a quick goodby to Neville and Ginny who were still dancing and left for the greenhouses.


	3. After-Party-Blues

Lavender had taken her shoes off as soon as they reached their destination and sat down on the floor, leaning back against a workbench. Dean sat down next to her with Seamus on his other side.  
With a flourish Seamus took the bottle out and uncorked it with a wave of his wand.   
He took a swig and managed to only grimace a little as the liquid burned down his throat, then he passed it along to Dean. He only nipped before he handed it over to Lavender who first smelled at it before taking a careful swallow. She proclaimed it to be `good stuff´ than took another pull.

They sat there, drinking, talking and giggling together until the bottle was halfway empty and they were all more then a bit tipsy, Lavender probably the most drunk of them, and Seamus had to take a piss.  
“I'm gonna go water Professor Sprouts bobotubers for some fine quality pus.”, he announced as he got up. Dean had just taken a drink and was now coughing and sputtering as Lavender screwed up her face in disgust. Seamus grinned and staggered towards the exit.

Seamus took a nice long leak outside – not actually on the plants, he wasn't that disgusting and who knew what work Sprout would have them do next – and enjoyed the fresh and cool air. He was swaying a bit, he must have been more drunk than he thought.  
When he was done he looked around and saw a shimmer of light coming from one of the other greenhouses – apparently they hadn't been the only ones with the idea to come out here. Curious as he was he sneaked over to see who it was. He carefully peaked through the glass panel and what he saw took his breath away: Alicia Spinnet was sitting in the lap of and making out with some blond girl Seamus didn't recognize!

He was frozen to the spot, his mind whirling. Two girls kissing. He had never thought he would see something like this at Hogwarts – of course he new about gay people, but his Mom had once told him that this was wrong and something only some crazy muggles did. Wizards (or witches) were all `normal´ when it came to this. Or at least that was what Seamus was taught.  
As his brain finally kicked into gear again he quickly stepped back. There actually were gay wizards! His mind was reeling with what this could mean – what it would possibly mean for him. A lot of things suddenly made sense.  
Seamus had to get back to the others. He had to talk to Dean! He practically ran to `their´ greenhouse.

“Dean! You won't believe what I just saw...”, Seamus froze in the door; Lavender was kissing Dean. – Dean was kissing Lavender!  
The moment they had realized that Seamus was back they were scrambling apart, but it was clear what has been going on between them only one moment prior.  
“Shay” Dean began in a soothing voice but Seamus interrupted him before he could say anything else.  
“We should go back to the castle.” He said with ice in his voice and strode forward, grabbing the bottle and taking a long pull, before turning on his heels and stepping outside again.  
“Right.”, Dean muttered and helped Lavender to her feet who was really drunk and a bit out of it. They staggered towards the castle after Seamus who didn't meet their eye or talk another word with them.

\---------------

Once in the castle Lavender excused herself and rushed to the nearest bathroom to puke, leaving Dean and Seamus behind, waiting for her.  
Once the awkward silence became too much for Dean to bear he spoke up: “Look, Shay, I'm really sorry. I don't know how it happened. One moment we were laughing and the next Lavender kissed me.”  
“So it was all her? From what I saw you seemed pretty into it!”  
“That's not… okay yeah, I liked it. But that's not what I meant…”  
“What did you mean then?”  
“Look. I'm sorry for stealing your date. I didn't think it would upset you so much. I mean you didn't seem too into her the whole evening...”  
“Merlin! That's not the fucking problem here Dean!” Seamus shouted.  
“Then what is your problem?” Dean got louder, too.  
“God! I... fuck! You can't just…! Fuck you Dean!!”, Seamus was really shouting now. He was fuming with anger, but he couldn't exactly pinpoint why. And he definitely couldn't put it into words and tell Dean how he felt. He just couldn't.  
He didn't quite understand his feelings himself yet. How he wanted to hit Dean, really hurt him, but at the same time just be with him. Hold his hand and all that sappy bullshit. Maybe kiss him… – Shit! Where did that thought come from? Dean was his best friend, he shouldn't think about kissing him!  
“Great explanation Shay! Really. Now it's all clear to me!”, Deans words dripped with sarcasm.  
“Fuck you Dean!”, Seamus yelled at his face and stormed off.

Seamus ended up in an empty bathroom. He slammed the door shut and let out a string of curses, then sank down with his back against it.   
He felt tears well up in his eyes and he couldn't stop them. He took a last gulp of the now almost empty bottle before he hurled it across the room where it burst against the wall. Then the sobbing really started.

\---------------

When he woke up in the morning, Seamus felt like shit. His head pounded and he had a queasy feeling in his stomach, but the worst was when he thought back to the last evening – to seeing Dean and Lavender kissing and their following argument. He looked at his alarm-clock and saw that it was already after ten. The Hogwarts Express would leave in a few hours taking the students home for the holidays and he had to rush if he still wanted some brunch. He was really hungry even when he wasn't sure if his stomach would agree that food was a good idea.  
Seamus got out of bed – he must have come back to the dorms sometime last night even when he didn't remember when or how – and decided to just throw some more or less fresh clothes on and head to the Great Hall. He would have time for a shower later and his roommates were apparently all already downstairs.

The Great Hall was buzzing with energy and talking. Student telling each other all about their evening even when they all had been there. Seamus trudged over to the Griffindor table but didn't sit down at his usual place next to Dean.  
“Morning Shay” Colin greeted him. “Man, you look like shit. Almost as bad as Lavender – what did you do last night?”  
Seamus just grunted and looked around. Most people at the table looked a bit tired but otherwise fit and proper, even Dean who looked at Seamus curiously but avoided direct eye-contact. The bastard looked good, when Seamus felt anything but.  
He couldn't actually find Lavender at the table: “Where is Lavender?” he asked.  
“She wasn't feeling well. Got white as a sheet and rushed off to the bathroom before you came in. What did you do? That must have been a hell of a party.”  
“Yeah I guess.” he shrugged off Colin's inquiries and got some food on his plate, only grunting for an answer when he asked if Seamus had had an argument with Dean and more or less ignoring the younger student. Colin soon took the hint and got back to interrogating Ginny about the ball.

Since Seamus came down late and could only eat his food slowly in order for it to stay down, the Griffindor table got pretty empty by the time he finished. Unfortunately Dean was still there when he got up to head back to the dorm. Obviously he had waited for him, not caring that Seamus would much rather avoid him.  
“How do you feel, Shay?”, Dean inquired.  
Seamus decided to pretend like nothing had happened yesterday, for the simple reason that he couldn't avoid Dean (and part of him didn't want to). “Like a horde of trolls trampled over me.”  
“You definitely look like it.”  
“Thanks. How are you not hungover?”  
“I simply didn't drink as much as you and Lav. I had to almost carry her upstairs after you stormed off. She actually fell asleep in the bathroom, can you believe that? And I had to wake up Hermione and Parvati cause the stairs wouldn't let me help her up to her dorm.” Dean grinned a bit at the memory before he got serious again. “I want to apologize again for kissing Lavender. She was your date and I shouldn't have done that.”  
Seamus grimaced: “Just give it a rest Dean. It's not like I'm into her anyway.”, he answered exasperated.  
“Right. You said so yesterday, too. But then I don't understand why you reacted so harsh?”  
“I don't know, Dean. Probably the alcohol.” In fact Seamus did know. But he couldn't very well tell his best friend that he had been jealous – that he had feelings for him. Not when he could hardly admit that fact that to himself. That was just bound to end in disaster… Instead last night he had decided to never tell Dean. He would just ignore this...crush, bury it in some dark corner of his mind and wait until it went away.  
“What about you and Lav? Are you like together now?”  
“What?” Dean was totally taken aback by the question.  
“I mean you two kissed last night?”  
“That doesn't automatically mean we're together now. Besides Lavender doesn't even remember it. She told me she has a blackout some time during the greenhouse and asked me what happened afterwards and how she got to her bed?”  
“But do you want to?” Seamus cringed at his own question. Why did he torture himself with asking things he didn't want to know an answer to?  
“You wouldn't have a problem with that?”  
Of course he would have a problem with that. “No. She's my friend. I already told you I'm not into her like that.”, At least that last part was true.   
“Like you said, she's my friend. I don't want to risk loosing her as that.”  
Exactly why I can't tell you that I like you, Seamus thought a tad bitterly.  
“That doesn't mean I would be opposed to having a girlfriend.” Dean added with a laugh as they arrived back at their dorm. “You should take a shower, Shay. You still reek from yesterday.”

\---------------

Later in the Hogwarts Express Seamus and Dean seemed to be back to their old selves. At least for any outside onlooker.  
“Just ignore those stupid feelings”, Seamus told himself: “You can't risk loosing Dean's friendship.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated.  
> I'm no native speaker, so please, if there are any mistakes just tell me and I'm gonna correct them.


End file.
